


Reflections

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: An attempt on the captain’s life gives the triumvirate a quiet moment to themselves to figure out their relationship and their new place in the Empire.





	Reflections

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for the McspirkHolidayfest Mirrorverse round.

McCoy tensed as he heard the door swish open. He shouldn’t he knew who it was, no one except Nurse Chapel would dare come in here, but he still didn’t let himself fully relax until Spock was completely within his peripheral vision.

“Well he recover, Doctor?”

McCoy nodded. “The dosage was small. He’ll make a full recovery.”

They both glanced up at the displays anyway that showed the captain’s steady heartbeat.

“I trust you’ve dealt with the one who did it?”

Spock adjusted the knife on his belt. “He has been properly dispatched.”

The knife was clean, but McCoy raised his eyebrow at the flecks of blood still in Spock’s beard.

“I thought we were being more merciful.”

“He is my mate it is my right and privilege to avenge him.”

 _Mate right_ McCoy thought as he was reminded of how Jim and Spock through some bond neither of them really talked about would always have a link that wasn’t his to share. 

Unaware of McCoy’s self-flagellation Spock was focused on other matters as he watched the rise and falls of Jim’s chest. Since having contact with that other universe Spock had indeed considered the other Jim Kirk’s plea to bring down the empire. It was far easier to make such a proclamation than to implement it however. Yes that Kirk had told him about the Tantalus weapon, but what he had not known was that Spock’s true captain was also his bondmate. The bond was dull and forged from a Pon Farr gone wrong, but still present thus Spock could never go against Jim and wouldn’t want to. His time on the Enterprise had proven remarkably stable, one of the highlights of his life and career without question. So why attempt to change all that? 

Because it was the right thing to do and he knew it. Terror would not be maintained could not be maintained indefinitely history had proven it. One man with a vision did not a revolution make though if there was no support for him. So in order to build support Spock had opted to start small. He started using punishments that didn’t involve the agonizer or the agony booth, vetting crewmembers to avoid rivalries between officers; the use of diplomatic tactics that didn’t consist of shoot now and ask questions later, and lying on a lot of reports to command. Such actions had helped draw him closer to Doctor McCoy whose compassion and empathy he had once seen as weakness and no longer. For such things helped create unity and build alliances and might allow them to live to old age rather than getting a knife in the back. 

The Halkans unfortunately could not be saved. With the disruptions caused by the other crew order had to be swiftly restored lest everyone on the ship mutiny and then command execute them for good measure while the switched counterparts tried to determine just what had happened while they were gone.

It was little wonder that an attempt had been on the captain’s life in the wake of all that. And little wonder that it had nearly been successful. All the stress from being switched and trying to bring back a sense of normalcy afterwards, anyone would have let down their guard eventually just from sleep deprivation alone.

Speaking of sleep deprivation Spock glanced to his side to see McCoy trying to stifle a yawn.

“You are fatigued, Doctor.”

“The dosage of poison was small, but that didn’t mean it didn’t do a number on him. Looking after him takes a lot of out me. Not I wouldn’t do it anyway mind you, but he’s…”

Spock pressed his hand gently to McCoy’s wrist.

“I know.”

McCoy resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the gesture. When had his life become so complicated? He liked having Spock on his side really. Refusing treatments and passing out from the pain did not help recovery and McCoy was frankly thrilled that someone else had started to see sense and that not everything needed to be a competition of will and chest beating. It was just so weird trying to navigate whatever he, Spock, and Jim were at this moment.

Spock meanwhile pushed him down into a chair.

“Rest, I shall keep watch, Leonard.”

***

Jim Kirk’s return to consciousness was slow and hazy. The first thing he was really aware of was that every part of his body hurt and it felt like someone had lined his throat with sandpaper. The next thing he realized was there were two voices talking on either side of him.

His eye shot open and he struggled to move from the bed he was in, only to be stopped by a firm Vulcan hand on his chest.

“Relax it’s just us.”

Jim took a moment to breathe as he realized it was indeed just McCoy and Spock in the room with him.

“What happened?” he asked, his voice dry and raspy.

“You were attacked and poisoned by one of the crew,” Spock explained, as McCoy got Jim some water and snorted when Jim insisted on holding the glass himself.

“Where are we?” Jim inquired, as he took in the large sized bed he was in, the deep red coloured walls, and the soft sound of rain outside.

“Risa for impromptu shore leave, doctor’s orders.”

“I have left Uhura in charge, Captain-”

“And I’m sorry Sulu isn’t still here to stew about it,” McCoy finished for him.

Jim finished the water and then more from pain than anything else let his body fall back to the pillows. “What do you want in exchange?” he asked McCoy.

“Excuse me?”

“You saved my life, Sawbones, so what do I owe you for that?”

“I’m a doctor, helping patients is what I do even when they are ungrateful, but if you really want to repay me than I want you.” 

“What?”

McCoy took a moment to collect himself. He couldn’t believe he was doing this, but it was either now or never. Before Jim closed himself back behind those emotional barriers again. 

“Look, Jim, I know you aren’t one for commitment and in that cutthroat world we call a starship I don’t blame you, but if you and Spock can be bonded-”

“That bond has nothing to do with you!” Jim snapped at him.

“I know that! But I’d like to be as important as he is even if we can’t share that!”

Spock stood up and came over to McCoy placing his hands gently on his shoulders. “What Jim means, Leonard, is that the bond we have wasn’t formed because of mutual affection, but of necessity. It will grow with mutual affection, which I desire, but you seem quite dismissive of, Jim, and I desire that mutual affection between all of us. If I have made you feel less than Jim, Leonard, I apologize.”

McCoy covered Spock’s hand lightly with his own.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you apologize for anything, Spock, I should have recorded it for posterity.”

Jim glared at their open display of closeness. “You shouldn’t feel less than me, Bones, after all you and Spock spend all your time these days squirreled away in the labs talking about turning my ship into a land of lollipops and flower crowns.” 

Spock opened his mouth to protest, but McCoy beat him to it.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous, Jim, so much for no mutual affection hmm?”

“Indeed, and we are not purposing such a radical shift in behaviour, Jim, simply the idea that we could begin to make a world, an Empire, that looks out for the good of all and not merely some. That we might take many parts and create a greater whole.”

He reached his other hand out and clasped Jim's forearm.

“Not unlike ourselves if I may say so.”

“And I suppose my agreeing to this is part of your commitment, Bones?”

“I consider matching life goals to be rather important so yes.”

“Do you know what you are asking me to give up?”

“Do you not know what you could gain for this?” Spock asked. “As the one who leads us into a new and potentially prosperous age you would be remembered for centuries.”

“Rather low to aim for my ego isn’t it?” Jim asked with a smirk.

“At this moment I believe it is the only part of you that is not bruised.”

Jim managed a chuckle at that.

“I could come to like this new point of view you two have taken on. We may make a human of you yet, Spock.”

“I sincerely hope not.”

It was McCoy’s turn to laugh at that.

“So does that mean you’re onboard with this, Jim?” he asked after a moment. 

Jim gave the question serious thought. Could they really do this? Them against the entire Empire and actually succeed? Jim had his doubts, but with these men at his side he’d take those long odds.

“I’ll consider it,” he said at last, and then intertwined his hands with theirs.

The End


End file.
